Truck driver (Rogue Coyote insubordinate)
A truck driver affiliated with Rogue Coyote was active during the 1980s, until he was killed disobeying a direct order. Biography The truck driver had been assigned at one point to guard the entrance to the Ngumba Industrial Zone. However, despite being ordered not to go through the tunnel, he did so and stumbled upon the factory inside. His conscience got the better of him and he attempted to free the prisoners being experimented upon. However, before he could make it out, one of the guards spotted the driver and reported it to his superiors, after which the Parasite Unit arrived and shot him on sight. His body was then burned with his truck. His successor had heard that the driver was killed in the line of duty, though could not get confirmation until he met a fellow soldier near the tunnel, the same one who had reported his predecessor earlier.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Rogue Coyote officer: Haven't seen you before. You new? // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Yes. I'm transporting provisions. Is the riverside guard post up ahead? // Rogue Coyote officer: Yeah, but you can't make it to the river by vehicle. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: So it's true that the last driver died there...? // Rogue Coyote officer: What? No.. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Should I be worried about those burned-up bodies at the station? // Rogue Coyote officer: Enough questions. That happens all the time on the battlefield. The route map is in the tent over there. Better study it. Rogue Coyote truck driver: Yes, sir.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Rogue Coyote officer: HQ has new orders for you driver. Relieve the guard up ahead. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Huh? // Rogue Coyote officer: His shift is over, and we're short-handed. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Understood. Where am I going? // Rogue Coyote officer: The guard post before the tunnel. Once you get to the riverside guard post, head into the forest. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Right. // Rogue Coyote officer: Keep your eyes open. That mist up ahead never clears. Then there's the stories of... "them." // Rogue Coyote truck driver: "Them?" // Rogue Coyote officer: Evil spirits. "Devils" who whisper curses at you and whatnot. The last guy, he went into the tunnel and... Look, just be careful. Now go. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Yes, sir.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Rogue Coyote soldier: You here to take over? Just remember this... That tunnel is off-limits. Do not go in there. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Is there something special on the other side? // Rogue Coyote soldier: Don't get curious. You want to end up like the last driver? // Rogue Coyote truck driver: So something did happen to him. // Rogue Coyote soldier: He went through the tunnel, and saw inside the factory on the other side. Then maybe his conscience got the better of him, 'cause he tried to free the people inside. I was on duty at the station and stopped their truck... I didn't know what to do, so I reported it to command, and then... Before I knew it, this crew I had never seen before showed up and shot him on sight. They then burned the truck with everyone in it, and were gone just like that. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Who were they? // Rogue Coyote soldier: What difference does it make? You just watch yourself. Stay the hell out of that tunnel. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Right... The Diamond Dogs leader Venom Snake, who at the time had been tailing the succeeding driver to find the Ngumba Industrial Zone in an attempt to rescue the former leader of the Mbele Squad, Shabani, had learned of the driver's fate from overhearing this conversation. Behind the scenes The predecessor truck driver is a minor character in Episode 20 "Voices." He is never seen in person due to his implied death, although he is frequently mentioned via the three conversations with his successor. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Notes and references Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Rogue Coyote